evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Olivier
Bianca Olivier is the main protagonist and narrator of the Evernight series. She is a teenage girl and a student at Evernight Academy.Bianca is the daughter of Adrian and Celia Olivier and the lover of Lucas Ross. She is also briefly the 'girlfriend' of Balthazar More. At first, Bianca appears to be just a normal human girl, but it is revealed part way through Evernight that she is in fact a born vampire (part human and part vampire). Towards the end of Hourglass, Bianca dies and comes back as an exceptionally powerful wraith. She is sixteen years old at the beginning of the series; after becoming a wraith, she is permanently eighteen years old. Physical Appearance Bianca is described as having long, dark red hair and pale skin. She is of average height. People frequently tell Bianca that she is beautiful, though Bianca doesn't think she is. In Evernight, Bianca frequently wears a jet brooch in the shape of flower petals after Lucas buys it for her. In Stargazer and most of Hourglass, she wears an obsidian pendant, given to her by her parents, and she also wear a coral bracelet given to her by Lucas for her eighteenth birthday in Hourglass. After becoming a wraith, Bianca permanently wears a white camisole and blue cotton pajama bottoms with a cloud pattern, as these were the clothes she died in. Her blood (like all wraiths) becomes silvery in colour.She is permanently eighteen years old in appearance. Early Life Bianca was born in the USA, in either 1991 or 1992. Her exact birthdate is never revealed, though it is in the summer. Bianca's parents, Celia and Adrian, were two vampires who struck a bargain with the wraiths in order to conceive Bianca. When Celia fell pregnant, however, the wraiths revealed they intended to have Bianca become one of them once she reached maturity. Celia and Adrian refused to allow this and never told Bianca the truth about her conception; instead, they told her that she was a rare "born vampire" (which, technically, she is) and that only four or five are born each century. Bianca grew up hearing this story and was none the wiser. She was raised in the small town of Arrowwood and apparently rarely left town or even the neighborhood, content to spend her days with her loving, but over-protective parents. Bianca's parents told her that they were vampires and that it was her "destiny" to become one to, when the time was right, as soon as she was old enough to understand it had to be kept a secret. Aside from this and being given a glass of blood with each meal, Bianca had a relatively normal and happy childhood. Though she was quite shy and preferred the company of her parents, Bianca had several human friends and was content to stay in Arrowwood for the rest of her adolescence. However, with Bianca nearing adulthood, her parents began to worry that she needed to be more independent and outgoing, and get to know other vampires. They also feared that the wraiths might come after Bianca, now that she was closer to becoming a vampire (though they did not reveal this to Bianca, of course). So, much to Bianca's surprise and disapproval, Celia and Adrian enrolled her in Evernight Academy at the age of sixteen, and also took positions as teachers there. Bianca couldn't stand the thought of having to leave all her friends behind and attend a bleak and eerie school where she wouldn't fit in. Despite this, though, she was completely unprepared for just how much her life would change once she started attending Evernight Academy. ''Evernight'' Bianca hated the idea of going to Evernight so much, that the morning that term started, she impulsively decided to run away, to make a point to her parents. In the early hours, Bianca headed out onto Evernight's grounds, but only made it as far as the woods when she sensed someone was following her. Frightened, Bianca began running, and was tackled to the ground by a boy. The boy, Bianca later learned, was Lucas Ross, and he had been following Bianca only because he had mistakenly assumed she was being chased. Bianca felt a strong connection to Lucas and found herself telling him about her decision to run away from Evernight, which she now saw as being a poorly planned and childish move. She felt somewhat better about attending Evernight after meeting Lucas, though. Bianca's optimism was quickly dashed, though. She was intimidated by Evernight's headmistress, Mrs Bethany, and disliked almost all the vampire students, who she found to be snobbish and unkind. She inadvertently earned the enmity of popular student, Courtney, who made it her mission to humiliate Bianca at every turn. Bianca ws also upset and confused when Lucas all but ignored her. The only students Bianca formed any connection with were Balthazar, although she was uncomfortable with the fact he clearly liked her as more than a friend, Vic Woodson and Raquel Vargas. Bianca was invited to a party on the grounds on Evernight after dark, but felt unwelcome and decided to leave. On the way back, she encountered Lucas and the pair hit off again, with Lucas apologizing after Bianca pointed out he'd been avoiding her. Lucas agreed to go on a date with Bianca to Riverton, which went well at first, until Lucas began criticizing Bianca's parents and threatened two construction workers when they tried to defend Bianca, when the argument became heated. Upset, Bianca stormed off. When she learned Raquel had gone missing, Bianca decided to try and find her, worried that something may have happened to her. She found her cornered by a vampire student named Erich, who had been tormenting and stalking Raquel. Bianca managed to get Erich to leave Raquel alone, threatening to tell Mrs Bethany what he'd been up to, though both she and Raquel were shaken by his actions. Bianca agreed to go with Balthazar to the Autumn Ball, though she found herself pining after Lucas, despite his earlier outburst. Bianca enjoyed the Ball, until Balthazar brought her out to the gazebo alone, and Lucas appeared unexpectedly, accusing Balthazar of having unsavory intentions. Balthazar decided it would be better if he left Bianca and Lucas to sort out their issues alone. Lucas apologized to Bianca for his behavior, saying he only wanted to protect her and admitted his feelings for her. He and Bianca ended up kissing passionately, but this brought out Bianca's vampire nature, causing her to bite Lucas and drink his blood, knocking him unconscious. Bianca was horrified by what she'd done and ran to get help, encountering Courtney, who was less than sympathetic and merely stated "About time you became a vampire like the rest of us." Lucas was fortunately able to make a full recovery and remembered nothing of the incident, though Bianca felt guilty about what had happened and also had to resist the urge to bit him again, with her mother explaining that now she'd tasted human blood for the first time, she would become more vampire-like. One night, Bianca headed out to do some hunting and spotted Erich on the roof of Raquel's room, pulling a branch over the tiles to frighten her. Bianca decided to confront him and ended up biting Erich. She was horrified when she saw his thoughts and realized he genuinely wanted to hurt Raquel. Erich quickly left after the incident, but Bianca realized afterwards that Lucas was there and had seen the whole altercation. Disgusted, Lucas left, ignoring Bianca's protests. When Lucas left at the end of the term without saying goodbye, Bianca was devastated, believing he must fear and hate her now that he knew she was a vampire. Bianca was miserable over the school break. When term started again, Bianca was surprised when Lucas approached her and decided they had to talk. In the storage room of one of the towers, Bianca told Lucas about being a born vampire. Lucas admitted that he'd been disgusted and shocked by the revelation that Bianca was a vampire at first, but says that after thinking about it, he realized he still loved her and that he couldn't accept that she was evil. Bianca is relieved and happy about this. Lucas lets her bite him again, wanting to remember the experience this time. When Lucas begins exhibiting vampiric traits, Bianca is forced to come clean to her parents and Mrs Bethany, and is relieved that she is not punished. Bianca is later shocked when she discovers Lucas is part of Black Cross. Despite her initial shock, Bianca is concerned for Lucas and convinces herself he wouldn't harm her. She finds Lucas hiding in the antique store in Riverton, where he tells her everything. Stargazer Hourglass Afterlife Personality At the start of the series, Bianca is shy and unconfident. She is dependent on her parents, socially awkward, tends to trust people too easily and is also quite naïve, having been sheltered by Adrian and Celia her entire life. Despite this, she can be brave when she has to be and quite mature for her age. As the series progresses, Bianca becomes far more worldly and independent. Bianca is a kind and compassionate girl, who doesn't like to hurt others (unless they are threatening someone she cares about) and she is mostly selfless, willing to put her own life at risk to help others. Bianca becomes sick of having to keep secrets and values honesty. Bianca tends to do or say things without thinking sometimes, which can have serious consequences. One example of this is when she disobeyed Lucas' advice not to contact her parents in Hourglass, and sent them an email from an internet café. This allowed Mrs Bethany to find the Black Cross cell where Bianca was staying, which resulted in her attacking the cell, leading to the deaths of several hunters (including Lucas' stepfather) and the capture and subsequent torture of Balthazar. However, Bianca recognized she had made a mistake and deeply regretted her actions. Bianca can also be very stubborn and determined. Bianca isn't really a typical teenager. She isn't interested in shopping, dancing or meeting boys (until she meets Lucas, anyway). She likes vintage or retro clothing and jewelry and loves astrology and stargazing. She likes to listen to "old" musicians and bands, rather than modern ones, and she is also a fan of Klimt - especially The Kiss, which she has a poster of in her room. Bianca loves old, black and white films and appears to have a celebrity crush on Cary Grant. She also loves reading and likes classic novels and stories, such as The Turn of the Screw, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre ''and ''Romeo and Juliet. She isn't very sporty or athletic, though she likes waltzing at the Autumn Ball. She also tries fencing. Powers/Abilities As a half vampire, Bianca must drink blood in addition to eating food. As a result, she has retractable fangs and the ability to "read" people's minds when she drinks their blood, like all vampires. Bianca is also slightly faster and stronger than the average human, and she has heightened senses. Bianca also has dreams that appear to predict the future - her prophetic dreams are never fully explained in the series. It is possible that this a trait that all born vampires have (as Bianca is the only born vampire who ever appears in the series, we never find out) or that it is simply a unique gift Bianca possesses. After becoming a wraith, Bianca is exceptionally powerful (as she is one of the "pure ones" - a person "born" to be a wraith). She picks up many of the powers and skills of the wraiths in a matter of days. Bianca can fly and go through solid objects, like all wraiths. She can also create a solid form for herself, using her coral bracelet, and can keep it pretty much indefinitely. Bianca can also appear in people's dreams and communicate and interact with them. Being an unusually strong wraith, Bianca can use her powers to fight off other wraiths and guide them to "the next world". Bianca can "hear" or "see" the thoughts of other wraiths and can also communicate with them psychically. Bianca can also temporarily possess people, a skill she picks up fairly quickly (probably because of her unusual amount of power). Bianca is very good at astrology (it being a passion of hers). She also picked up some (very) basic fighting and self defense skills from the short time she spent with Black Cross, and she also learnt how to whittle stakes, sharpen knives and hot wire cars from them. Relationships Lucas Ross Bianca was attracted to Lucas, and he to her, from the moment they met. Bianca was deeply hurt and confused when Lucas ignored her, and she was also very upset when she bit him by mistake and when he reacted with disgust upon first discovering she was a vampire. Bianca was willing to lie to her own parents and the powerful vampires of Evernight, and risk everything in order to be with Lucas. She continued to love and trust Lucas even after learning he was a vampire hunter, and has been willing (on more than one occasion) to leave everything behind and run away with him. Bianca loved Lucas more than anyone, though she felt hurt and frustrated by his inability to accept that not all vampires were mindless killers. This disagreement between them lead to them temporarily breaking up, when Bianca felt that Lucas was being insensitive when he suggested burning Courtney's body, rather than burying it (though in actual fact, Lucas was just being logical, as the ground was too hard to dig in, and they had no spades or other equipment). Bianca was miserable after breaking up with Lucas, especially after she realized that much of what Lucas had told her - that vampires were killers and her parents were lying to her - was true. Bianca initially wanted Lucas to let her turn him into a vampire, making herself one in the process, so that they could be together for eternity, and was surprised and hurt when Lucas refused, saying he'd rather be dead than a vampire. Even though Lucas accepts that not all vampires are monsters, he is still repulsed at the idea of being one and doesn't trust the ones he doesn't know, which is the only thing that has ever come between him and Bianca. Bianca loves Lucas so much, she is willing to put her own life at risk to save his. Bianca agreed to let Charity turn her into a vampire and become a part of her tribe, despite the fact that this was the last she wanted, in order to have Lucas' life spared. She also refused to drink Lucas' blood and become a vampire - which would've saved her life - as this would've meant killing Lucas. Bianca has also stated on a number on occasions that she'd (albeit reluctantly) be willing to hurt people who were threatening Lucas; as a wraith, she attempted to punch Charity through the stomach in order to stop her from hurting Lucas. Bianca later gave Lucas her blood after he was staked with a stake that had been soaked in holy water, causing him to turn back into a human. Balthazar believes that it only worked because of the powerful connection between Bianca and Lucas. Balthazar More Balthazar was attracted to Bianca from the moment they met, partly due to the fact she greatly resembled Jane, a girl he loved when he was human. Bianca liked Balthazar and agreed to go to the Autumn Ball with him two years in a row, but whilst she cared deeply for him, she was never in love with him the way she was with Lucas - something she occasionally felt guilty about. Bianca and Balthazar pretended to go with each other in Stargazer, so that they could search for Balthazar's sister Charity along with Lucas, without people getting suspicious about why they were together so much. During this time, Bianca became more attracted to Balthazar; after temporarily breaking up with Lucas, they even shared blood and very nearly ended up having sex, but were interrupted by the wraiths. After the incident, Bianca told Balthazar that whilst she didn't regret what happened, it couldn't ever happen again. Balthazar agreed, admitting to Bianca that he was trying to make her someone she wasn't and that he knew she would never feel for him how she felt about Lucas. Balthazar later tried to "rescue" Bianca after he believed she'd been kidnapped by Black Cross, resulting in him being captured and tortured. Bianca was very upset when this happened, especially as she had inadvertently caused this to happen. Bianca risked giving away her secret to help Balthazar escape, and he later helped her and Lucas by giving them money when they were forced to run away from Black Cross. A wedge is driven between Bianca and Balthazar at the end of Hourglass, due to the fact that Bianca blamed Balthazar for getting Lucas killed by Charity and his subsequent struggle with his vampiric nature. She is also frustrated by Balthazar's inability to accept that his sister, Charity, has become a monster. Eventually, they repair their relationship and part on good terms, though Bianca still feels somewhat sad that she couldn't be there for Balthazar the way she is for Lucas. Appearances * Evernight * Stargazer * Hourglass * Afterlife Quotes from Bianca When people call you "shy", they usually smile. Like it's cute, some funny little habit you'll grow out of when you're older...If they knew how it felt - really being shy, not just unsure at first - they wouldn't smile. Every place my DNA should have turned right, it swerved left. '' Trivia * Bianca is a name of Italian origins, meaning "white". * Olivier is a Norse French name, meaning "olive". * Bianca's appearance may have been inspired by the woman depicted in Klimt's ''The Kiss, which Bianca is very fond of. * Bianca is the first character introduced in the series. * Bianca is the only born vampire we meet in the series. * Bianca is also the only "born" wraith we meet in the series. Category:born vampires Category:Wraiths Category:Undead